


[Podfic] If We Haven't Got Nightingales, Glenn Miller Will Suffice

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Embedded Audio, F/M, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary: In which Gerald Carter is distinctly annoyed, Ianto Jones goes exploring, Lisa Hallet is the cause of a falling-out, Owen Harper contemplates new digs, Jack Harkness has sex (with architecture), Gwen Cooper weds, and Glenn Miller plays.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/The Hub
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] If We Haven't Got Nightingales, Glenn Miller Will Suffice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If We Haven't Got Nightingales, Glenn Miller Will Suffice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637293) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Sorry, Good Omens fandom, this song belongs to Torchwood in my heart.

Cover art by elaineofshalott

Length: 35min 22sec  
File size: 18.2mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/If%20We%20Haven't%20Got%20Nightingales.mp3) **

Thanks to [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge) for writing and blanket permission, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3

* * *

**Bonus blooper track:**

Featuring a strangely appropriate fire engine siren, elaine's microphone repeatedly falling over, fucking plosives, and baffling character accents.


End file.
